In typical convection cooling systems, heat is often spread, shifted or otherwise transferred from heat producing components to a series of fins for heat removal. Air outside the fins lifts, carries away or otherwise removes the heat from the fins. In some situations, the air may be cooled, for example, by an air conditioning system, wherein the air acts an intermediary fluid to carry the heat to a heat exchanger included in the air conditioning system. It is readily apparent that this can be inefficient, and require additional space and weight overhead. Additionally, in applications where the air outside the fins is hotter than the heat being ejected, a convection cooling system can be ineffective. For example, where the local ambient environment is subject to additional heat producing components, the convection cooling system may be unable to effectively remove heat form the heating producing component to which it is coupled.